When He Loved Me
by Ready09Sette
Summary: Demyx was an eight year old Axel's favourite baby-sitter. He spent a lot of time with the cheerful little red-haired, often shared the child's painful life. The red-haired often says, "I love you!" but it took Demyx many years to make an answer. rated M, obviously! XDD


When He Loved Me

: Axel x Demyx Fanfiction

rated : M

* * *

_**When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful**_

"Are you sleepy?" Demyx asked, brushing the small red's hair.

They laid on the huge bed Axel owned, extravagance for an eight year old. The little red-haired blinked tiredly and slowly nodded. He yawned after that before closing his eyes.

Demyx smiled, watching the eight year old drifting to sleep. But the younger's hand shifted to his own and held them closer.

"I love you, Demy-bro..." he mumbled, scooting closer to the teenager.

It took Demyx a few moments to reply, he had thought, his feelings will pass. But he couldn't help but feeling somehow happy.

"I love you too, lil' guy," Demyx softly chuckled, ruffling the little red's hair. Hushing him to sleep.

_**Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart**_

"Axel! Don't run away from me! Come back here!" he shouted, chasing after the small red trouble-maker.

"Catch me, slow poke!" little Axel yelled back, running ever faster up the stairs to his bedroom.

The small trouble-maker slammed his door shut and locked them. When the blonde teenager 'finally' arrived and out of breath, he knocked on the door.

"C'mon! Your mom will scold me if you don't have any pants on!"

"Pants are for wussies!"

"Who taught you that?!"

"You did!"

_**And when he was sad, I was there to dry his tears**_

"See? It's okay, it will heal in a few days," the teenage blonde assured, bandaging the red's small wounded hand.

Axel had fell off his bike earlier and with that, made him cry. Demyx managed his best to stop Axel from crying, ruffling the red's hair when he sniffed. The small red-haired kept pouting off of his wounded hand and turned to the blonde.

"It's all Demy's fault! Make me some food!"

"What?! You're hungry?! But you just had your lunch!"

"I don't care! I'm stressed!" Axel shouted, leaving the teenager behind to walk himself home.

"...You must be learning quite a lot of 'unuseful' words from me then, eh?" Demyx said to himself as he chased the pouting adorable red-haired.

_**And when he was happy, so was i, when he loved me...**_

"Mickey mouse married Minnie, right?" Axel asked, looking up from the book the both of them read.

Demyx was sitting behind the red-haired, hugging him from the back as he read the book Axel wanted earlier.

The blonde haired grinned, "Wow, i didn't know you like this kind of stuff..."

"It's for kids! When i grow up, i wanna read what you always read!" Axel pointed, swivling around to look at the blonde's confused face.

"Which is?"

"I don't know... but there are some naked girls on that one picture!"

"Eeeehhhh?! Don't tell me you looked at it?!"

"Don't worry! I still love Demy the best!" the small red-haired smiled, hugging the terrified blonde.

"...I couldn't stop worrying... I think i just violated an eight year old..."

_**Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all**_

They held hands together, walking to the nearby park for Axel to play. They found out that the park was empty and much to their delight, the both of them played the swings. Axel giggled as he went back and forth, the blonde meanwhile, carefully observed him. Spotted the small red-haired's glee and curved a smile.

"Whee!"

_**Just he and i together, like it was meant to be**_

Axel had a sandwich in his hands, biting off every bits and munched in good taste of the food Demyx made for him. Breadcrumbs were all over Axel's face, the blonde chuckled softly as he reached out to wipe the red's mouth.

"Eat them slow, kiddo," he said, wiping off the crumbs.

The small red-haired grinned, continuing his excellent lunch with Demyx on the park.

_**And when he was lonely, i was there to comfort him**_

The blonde opened every doors of the house, searching for a certain small red-haired. He was nowhere in his bedroom, nor his favourite hiding place, the attic. When he passed the toilet, he heard soft hics and sobs. He halted in front of the door and listened closely, it was definitely little Axel's hitching voice.

He knocked on the door.

"Axel? Are you all right?" he said, opening the bathroom door.

He felt a sharp pang on his heart. Axel was sitting on top of the closed toilet bowl, he had his hands rubbing and wiping his eyes. His body shook and trembled, his nose and cheeks were red as his tears fell.

Demyx didn't move for a second, he was shocked. In a swift move, he hugged the red-haired close to him, patting his back and hushing him to calm down.

"Don't cry... don't cry...I'm here," Demyx hushed, rubbing Axel's back. The small red-haired wrapped his arm around Demyx's neck and cried some more.

"I'm here, Axel...So, don't cry..."

_**And i knew that he loved me.**_

Axel was curled in a ball as he slept comfortably in Demyx's arms. After he cried for a few hours earlier, he tiredly fell asleep and were completely unconscious when Demyx brought him to his bedroom.

The blonde kept watching the red's adorable eight year old face, he looked at how red circles had formed around the child's eyes. He frowned sadly, hugging the red in pure worry and love. It became unnoticed when Demyx drifted to sleep, Axel opened his eyes. He realized that the blonde was hugging him to sleep.

He wrapped his small arms around the teenager's body, scooting closer and mumbled, "I love Demy..."

_**So the years went by, i stayed the same**_

10 years later, the both of them went their separate ways. After Axel and his family moved and left the neighbourhood, Demyx never saw the adorable red-haired again as he never say goodbye to the poor blonde.

After work, Demyx would find some time to spend his time hanging around the now old, abandoned park alone. Reminiscing his memories with the cute red and ate sandwiches during his lunch. Demyx never bought any cars nor any transportation from his house to his place of work. He made it a routine to pass by Axel's old house, the place where he'd always came into and baby-sit the adorable red.

He opened the door, the house was left abandoned and most of the furnitures were left behind. He scanned the place, the living room was still in a good condition. Couches and chairs were wrapped with white-cloth, kitchen and the dining room were emptied. Demyx walked up the crooked stairs, towards Axel's room. He smiled at the empty space where Axel's bed was placed at.

Demyx stood alone at the empty space, realizing how much he missed the younger child.

_**And he began to drift away, i was left alone**_

Demyx got a promotion and was transferred to the city. He was incredibly excited, all of his hardwork had paid-off. As he got out from the train and quickly ran towards the stand to wait for a taxi, he spotted a familiar red-haired walking with his bunch of friends on the opposite route. He widened his eyes, it couldn't be possible.

He ran, chasing the red-haired. He managed to reach out his hand to grab the stranger's arm and called out, "Axel?!"

The stranger turned and his face was exactly the same as 'Axel'. His eyes were wide when Demyx screamed the name, then every memories began to join up together, it was indeed Axel.

"...Demy..." he mumbled.

Demyx was about to smile in satisfaction that he have found the red-haired he adored. But then...

"Yo, Axel! Who's this guy?" a young teenager interrupted, looking at the surprised blonde-haired.

"Is he another guy you dumped?" another interfered.

"Wow, you have such a bad-taste!" yet another laughed in disgust how Demyx had looked, of a twenty-five year old man in a suit.

Demyx took sight of Axel's short glance. Then, the red-haired's face quickly changed from stunned to a 'lie'.

"No... He's just some guy..." he said hesitatingly, ushering his friends to leave the confused blonde-haired alone.

Demyx's world crumbles.

_**Still I waited for the day, when he'd say-**_

_**-"I will always love you."**_

At the vast, expensive apartment his company had bought for him, Demyx closed the door behind him. He'd thought his first day at the city would be a very good day, but the shock from what just happened earlier, he couldn't kept his smile up.

Demyx broke to tears, he slipped down to the cold floor and hid his face with his hands. He cried, his body shook as he released the tension building up inside him. The tears soaked the edges of his sleeves, he didn't care how horrible he looked when he got there. He just wanted the small, bubbly Axel he loved years before. No matter how much he changed, it was probably for the best.

"...H-He... wouldn't say... i love you to me anymore..." he mumbled to himself, crying off a bit more.

_**Lonely and forgotten, never thought he'd look my way,**_

It was a few months after that incident, and Demyx had it all flushed away. He made friends with his colleagues and his boss, but he could feel that he was still lonely.

One day, Demyx walked out of his office building from the day's work at late night. It was then he saw Axel waiting outside for him, despite the cold, chilly night air. He had a few blushes on his cheeks and nose, cold breaths puffing out from his mouth as he walked closer to the stunned blonde-haired.

"...I hope you'd understand... for what had happened the other day," Axel said, staring down at the blonde.

Demyx winced, he was about to cry again. But he held everything in, and gave a smile instead.

"I understand... It's all right."

The blonde looked up at Axel, amazed how tall the other is. He felt proud somehow, but beneath that face which Axel had, there was something bothering him. He could read him out easily, and he wanted to ask him right then and there. But ignored his wishes.

_**He smiled at me and held me, just like he used to do,**_

They spent few months together again, hanging out at Demyx's apartment until late night, but Demyx's work was never ignored. Demyx noticed, Axel had matured a lot. He talked about many things and how he got used to the atmosphere there at the city, the blonde listened to him like _he used to do. _

But that one time, everything went out of hand. Axel had Demyx pinned down on the carpeted floor, staring down at the surprisingly calm blonde.

"Aren't you afraid?" the red-haired asked.

"...I don't know. I don't feel anything," Demyx murmurred, eyes threatening to cry.

"...Please help me, Axel..." the blonde pleaded, voice hitching as if he was already crying.

The expression Axel wore, was priceless. He was sad too. The red-haired closed the gap between them, kissed Demyx's lips and stole his first kiss. The air suddenly turned heated, they broke the kiss and panted for air. Demyx had his face blushed red, and he looked at Axel hazily and leaned upwards to catch Axel's lips for more. The red-haired caught them by surprise but started to kiss the other back.

Clothes were stripped all the way to Demyx's bedroom. The blonde slumped back to his bed, followed by a half naked Axel on top of him. The both of them panted, laughing and grinning as they kissed some more. The red left few trails of kisses from Demyx's neck down to his belly-button. Stripped the older blonde out from his remaining clothes, tasting every bits of the once 'baby-sitter' he loved.

The blonde had gave it a thought, he was wrong doing this with Axel. But he couldn't stop needing more from the red-haired, he yearned to feel the other's warmth again and now, the night, he got to feel them once again.

Not a moment after, he was already inside, moving in and out while listening the other moaning. Demyx wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, burying his face on Axel's shoulder, holding back the pleasurable pain. The red-haired sucked on the skin of Demyx's neck, averting the pain to desire as they both wanted it seems. He groaned when he came, as the blonde arched his back and made his own release.

_**Like he loved me, when he loved me.**_

"I have something to tell you..."

Demyx opened his eyes, looking at the questionable red-haired.

"...What is it?" the blonde replied.

"I... I think i'm 'going' somewhere soon," Axel hesitated, lowering down his gaze in guilt.

He was yet again, stunned. Deep inside his heart, he knew what Axel meant.

"...Oh."

"That's why... I want to spend my remaining time with you," Axel mumbled, his voice became strangled as his eyes started to brim with tears.

"Axel..."

"I hope that's okay..." he started to cry and wept.

Demyx immediately pulled Axel closer to him, like what he used to do when Axel was young. He brought him close, hugging him, hushing him, rubbing his back and whispered sweet, calming, gentle words.

"Yeah... It's okay,... It's all right,... It's very much all right, Axel..." he whispered, he couldn't help but burst in tears too.

_**When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,**_

Demyx walked on the pavement, passing many gardens of gravestones and stopped when he arrived at one place he needed to see. He smiled sadly at the name carved, he reached out a hand to give a 'pat' on the stone.

"I'm here, Axel..." he mumbled as a tear slipped.

He set the bouquet down near the stone, and planned to stay for a little while.

_**Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart**_

_"C'mon! Take a picture with me!" he said, waving his new camera in front of the teenage blonde. _

_"Aww, do i have to? I'm tired, Axel..." the blonde groaned, faking a tired face. _

_"I don't care. C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" the red-haired urged him, pulling his hand to stand._

_"Okay-okay! Don't pull!" _

Demyx took out a picture from his pocket and place them down near the bouquet he bought. It was the picture the both of them took when Axel had broke two of his front teeth. He smiled at the memory, it was meaningful.

"Axel... I wanted you to know,... I missed you," he mourned, squatting down.

He hid his mouth beneath his hand, holding back the tears threatening to fall but he sniffed.

_"I love you, Demy..." Axel whispered, taking hold of Demyx's hand. _

_They were on the couch, Demyx had Axel's head laying on his thigh. The blonde watched as the young red-haired kissed the back of his hand. Those soft lips slowly touched his skin, it made him realize that their time together had constantly shortened. _

_Demyx leaned to his front, inches closer to Axel's face. The gap between their mouths were closed, and they kissed._

_**When he loved me.**_

"... I love you too, Axel," Demyx said, finally had the courage to say out the truth of his heart.

* * *

Ready, probably at the verge 'lack-of-sleep', online!

And so, obviously stated as the story's title, it was based from a famous music by Sarah McLachlan called When She Loved Me. I changed the 'she' to 'he' and put up a story which i myself cried.

There are many mistakes, i sensed. But i'm too sleepy, so i'll leave it until i have some free time. If you want to Beta me, just say so. XDD

-Ready, loving you always, offline! Boom!


End file.
